


My Bestfriend's Wedding

by iwasnthere



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A little, First work - Freeform, Fluff, I ended up here, It probably sucks, M/M, No Smut, Unrequited Love, a little sad, sorry - Freeform, was supposed to be a my best friend's wedding au but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere/pseuds/iwasnthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bestfriend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote so many years ago. I just created an ao3 account so I'm just posting it now. Seriously, I wrote this on 2014. Forgive me if it sucks. The inspiration for this fic was when Liam said he got sick of what makes you beautiful lol 
> 
> I made this account to read more fics but I guess it won't hurt to post this. Again, I apologise for shitty writing.

Liam looked at himself in the mirror. Hair, Check. Shaved, Check.  Suit, Check. Tie, Check. Smile, Ch – oh wait. He didn’t smile. He  _couldn’t_ smile. He just fucking wants this day to end already. He doesn’t want to go through this day. Not a single bit. He sighs and looks at his watch, the wedding starts at 3:00 but for some reason, they all had to be ready hours before it for everything to be “perfect”. Bullshit.

“Li? You ready?” Liam hears Niall’s voice with the sound of the door being closed. “Harry is freaking out, you’d think he’s the one getting married today.”

“I don’t doubt that. And yeah, I am ready. But the ceremony doesn’t start until three why the fuck am I already in my suit when the wedding is still in five hours?” Liam says to Niall.

“Because Liam. Everybody wants it to be perfect. And in other weddings they’re ready like, a day before it. So technically, we’re already late.” Niall says with a sigh. “And you’re the best man, you dick. You have to be ready early.”

“Don’t remind me of the most stupid decision Zayn has ever made, Horan.” Louis’ voice comes in from the living part of the hotel room. “We all know I should have been the one Zayn chosen to be the best man. But no, he had to choose his  _favorite_ , Mr. Liam James ‘I am in love with Zayn Malik but I’m letting him get married without him knowing’ Payne.”

“Fuck off, Louis. Now is not the time.” Liam scowls.

“Then when shall we talk about it then, Liam?” Louis says mockingly. “When he has kids? When you’ll be all alone with dozens of cats with a beard longer in inches than all the years you’ve loved him?”

“ _Louis_.” Niall hisses.

“I don’t love him. Not like – not like that anymore at least. I love him of course, but only as a best mate now. I’ve moved on.” Liam lies. “And you all know I’m a dog person, you git.”

Louis looks at him sadly. “Okay, Li. Whatever you say.”

Liam was about to say something when he hears his hotel room door open again and his name being called.

Zayn appears in the room with Harry tailing behind. “ _Liam”_  Zayn starts. “I can’t do this, I’m not ready. Everything’s not ready. I don’t even know why I thought of ever getting married. What if tomorrow Perrie realizes she doesn’t love me?  _At all?_  Fuck I can’t do this. I can’t.” He blabbers on and on. And yeah, Zayn looks awful. Well, not awful. Liam has spent the better years of his life knowing that it is literally  _impossible_ for Zayn to look bad, let alone awful. But he definitely doesn’t look like how a groom should on the day of his wedding.

Liam looked at the four boys in front of him when Louis hugged Zayn, and Harry joined in and Niall did too, leaving Liam standing awkwardly not joining the hug.

Zayn groans when the others pull away and frowns at Liam. “You’re the worst best man ever. You should’ve been the one who hugged me first.”

“Told you you should’ve picked me, Zaynie.” Louis sing songs.

Zayn makes a face at Louis then looks at Liam with open arms. “Hug me, Li. I need you right now. I can’t do this without your warmth and cuddliness.” He pouts.

Liam immediately steps in Zayn’s open arms and hugs him tightly. “Shhhhh, everything’s gonna be fine, Zayn.” And Zayn’s grip on him tightens.

They stay in that hug without saying anything for about two minutes when Harry’s voice brings them back to reality. “Umm, that’s such an adorable sight, really. I don’t want to disturb you guys, but we really need to get ready. So Liam, do your pep talk thing. God knows you’re the only one who does it right.”

Liam sighs and pulls away from Zayn, but he doesn’t go far. “Hey, listen to me alright?” He lifts Zayn’s chin so that he’d be looking straight into Liam’s eyes. “You’re going to be fine. Everything is already ready, everybody is here and you’ll be okay. You’re gonna marry the,” He pauses. “The love of your life, the one who makes you happy, the one you’re going to spend your for – forever with. And put this in your thick head, Malik. She loves you. She’s going to spend everyday of the rest of her life wondering what she did right to deserve someone as beautiful as you. You don’t have to doubt that, because not everybody gets the chance to love and be loved by Zayn Malik. One day, you’re gonna look back at today and wonder why you were so nervous when it’s supposed to be the best day of your life.” Liam grabs Zayn’s shoulders and shakes it lightly. “You’re getting  _married_ , Zayn!”

Zayn nods but his eyes are a bit wet. And when Liam looks up at the other boys, Harry and Niall are discreetly wiping their tears while Louis is fixed with an annoyed look but there’s softness in his eyes that not everybody sees all the time.

“Okay boys, enough of the sappy shit! Let’s go get hitched!” Louis says loudly, but his words are thick.

“Thank you, Li. You always know what to say.” Zayn says quietly. Liam kisses his forehead. “You’ll be fine.”

“Seriously though boys, we have to get ready now. Doniya has been texting me crazy saying we have to be ready for the pre-wedding photo shoot.” Harry tells them a bit frantically.

“Fuck this. I thought we had enough of those photo shoots.” Louis scowls. “Can’t they just use our old ones and edit them out or something?

Niall laughs loudly. “Louis, I love you man. But you’re an idiot.”

“Fuck off, Horan. You’re a dick.” Louis hisses as the three of them head out the room with Liam and Zayn lagging behind.

“Today would probably be my second best day of my life, Liam.” Zayn says catching Liam off guard. “Yeah? Why?” Liam asks curious. Zayn rolls his eyes. “Yes Liam, it’s only second, because nothing could ever top the day I met you.” He smiles at him and catches up to Louis and Niall who were already in the hallway of their floor.

Liam, sorta, kinda, can’t breathe. Sure Zayn meant it in a totally platonic and not romantic kind of way, but that doesn’t stop Liam’s heart from almost exploding in his chest because what the fuck, doesn’t Zayn know what those words do to Liam? Oh wait, he doesn’t. “Fuck, it’s gonna be a long day.” Liam says to himself as he locks the door to his room and catches up to the other boys.

____________

Surprisingly,  Zayn gets more calm as the time for the ceremony gets closer. He and Liam are just lounging in the room where they’re told to wait while the others, namely the girls, continue get ready. They don’t even know where the other boys are. All Liam knows is that he’s feeling restless. There’s a sudden urgency in him wanting to tell Zayn how he feels but that would be selfish and wrong because it’s Zayn’s wedding day for fuck’s sake. He needs to get a hold of himself, he needs to –

“Li? You okay?” Zayn intrudes his thoughts. However, this isn’t the first or second or even twentieth time that that has happened.

“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Zayn.” He says quickly. “I’m just thinking about the girls you know, I mean they must be so stressed right now, all of them trying to look perfect when they already are.” He fake laughs. _Stupid. Stupid. What the fuck._

Zayn chuckles. “Hey, that almost sounds flirty. May I remind you that one of those girls is my fiancée? And three are my sisters?” He says with a playful warning tone.

“Fuck off” They both laugh.

“I’m serious though. Paws off them, Payne.” He points at Liam.

“Are you sure about this?” Liam blurts out.

Zayn frowns. “About what, Li?

“This. Today. Getting married.” Liam answers. Whatever, he can’t stop himself now. He is an awful person. The worst best friend anyone could ever have. But he has to do this.

“What? I – of course I am. It’s two hours before my wedding Liam, I’m pretty sure.”  Zayn tells him.

“I’m not.” It’s now or never. “I’m not, Zayn.” He gets up from where he was sitting and looks straight at Zayn.

“You’re what? You’re not what, Liam? Wh – What are you talking about?” He says as he stands up too.

“I’m not ready for you to get married. I – I don’t know how to say this Zayn. I,” He takes a deep breath. “This is not the right time to say this. This is wrong in every way. I am going against every friendship code or rule or that kind of shit by doing this but I can’t let you go through this day without you knowing Zayn. I – I need to let you know because even if it makes me a bad friend, I want you to know that I tried with every bit of my being to stop it but I just couldn’t and this is the most selfish thing I have ever done to you. Actually, this is the most  _selfish_ thing I have ever done, period. I don’t –“ He’s rambling. He’s stalling. He wants to stop but he can’t. And he knows Zayn hates rambling Liam. He knows he’s right when Zayn speaks up. “Liam, just get on with it, yeah?” He says casually, but there is tension in his tone and his breath is shaky. “Please.”

Liam takes a deep breath. Goodbye friendship. “I love you.” Zayn stays silent. Eyes fixated on Liam, he doesn’t say anything so Liam continues, breath shaky and tears prickling his eyes. “I have loved you ever since the day I met you. And I fall harder  _everyday_  after that.” Liam chuckles sadly. “It’s funny ‘cause I didn’t even know back then. But you know when people ask you when was the moment you realized that you fell for a person? I don’t have that ‘moment’. Maybe because everyday, you give me a new reason to love you. From that day in McDonald’s, to the X Factor days, and every day until today, I love you.   _I love you_. I know it’s wrong. I know it shouldn’t be. I know I should have put up more of a fight with myself. But then you look at me. You smile at me. You make me happy, you don’t even have to be talking directly at me by doing that, you existing makes me happy enough. I’m in love with you, Zayn. And you were right, I am the  _worst_  best man ever, but not because I didn’t hug you. It’s because I want more than that. I want to be more than just a best man.” Liam finishes while trying to hold back a sob. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn has tears running down his cheeks while he just stares at Liam.  “I’m getting married, Liam.” He starts. “My family is down there, Perrie’s family is down there, hell, even your family is down there. Li, I can’t – I won’t, I’m not –“ And that’s where Liam closes the gap between them and hugs (as much as he wants to kiss him, he knows he doesn’t and will never have any right to do that, he’s messed this up enough already) Zayn.  

“You don’t have to do anything, Zee.” Liam says as he runs his hands through Zayn’s hair, fuck, the hair stylist will have to do it again for the ceremony. Liam can’t bring himself to care when Zayn sobs in his chest. “Look at me” Liam says and Zayn looks up to him. “Zayn, I told you I love you, but I’m not asking you to feel the same.” He wipes the tears from Zayn’s cheeks away. “I never asked for you to love me back. I just – I just needed to let you know. I felt like I was lying to you when I kept it all these years, you know everything about me, even the things I don’t know about yet. But you’re so thick that this is the only part of me you don’t see through.” He chuckles through his tears. “I know you don’t love me that way. I don’t want you to stop doing something because you’re afraid that you might hurt me.” He smiles at Zayn.

“I want you to be  _happy_. And as much as I want to be the one who gives you the reason to believe in true love, as much as I want to be the one walking down the aisle with you, as much as I want to be the one sharing a last name and the rest of my life with you, the want for you to be happy outweighs all of that. And I know she makes you happy. And I’m not gonna do anything to stop it, Zee. I’ll never forgive myself if ever I’d be the reason you’re not happy.” Zayn was about to say something but Liam interrupts him. “I understand if you don’t want me to be your best man anymore.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and he looks up at Liam with a look of surprise and a little bit hurt. “No.” He tightens his grip on Liam. “No, Li. You’re my best man. No one else. No one ever. Just you.”

Liam sighs and kisses the top Zayn’s head. “Okay then, let’s go get you fixed.”

 

________________

The ceremony is beautiful. It has the kind of peace and loveliness everybody wants at their wedding. As the music plays and the choir sings those wedding songs, the entourage walks down the aisle. Liam sees Tricia and Yaser walk down the aisle, Tricia as beautiful as ever and Yaser still looks the same, Zayn’s starting to look like him everyday, only better. Don’t tell him Liam thought of that. He may be close to Zayn’s family, but he’s still dead shy and scared of them. He then sees some members of Perrie’s family. When it’s Louis and Harry’s turn, they chose to walk together because well, they’re  _LouisandHarry_  despite all those rumors and shit during the reign of One Direction, they are still the best of friends and although no one ever knows if they’re together or not, Liam knows they love each other a lot. He wishes the best for both of them. Niall walks down the aisle with Waliyha because Zayn didn’t want her to walk with his other cousins because he knew that they’d end up bantering. Ant, Danny and Doniya take their turn too. And then more of Perrie and Zayn’s family. Perrie’s best friend, the maid of honor, makes her way through the aisle and then it’s Liam’s turn.

He takes a deep breath and makes his way down the aisle. He smiles at the people who look his way. He sees his mum holding out her phone, taking a video probably, so he makes a face at her and she puts down the phone and gives him a reassuring smile. There was a hint of sadness there, but also it was a smile that said, “I know you’re hurting, but you’ll be okay.” And, yeah he does have the best mum ever. No doubt about it. When he reaches his place, Zayn makes his way down the aisle. Perfect as can be, he walks so gracefully but with a hint of humility as well. He has a smile on his face and a flush on his cheeks. He was never one to enjoy so much attention on him only.

When he reached the end of the aisle, which was where Liam was. He whispered, “How’d I do?” Liam smiled at him. “Smashed it, Zayn.”

The doors of the church then dramatically open to reveal a beautiful and elegant Perrie holding on to a bouquet of cherry red roses and a glowing smile underneath her long veil. She makes her way down the aisle, with such grace and poise despite the nervousness Liam knows is running through her head right now. But as always, Perrie handles so well. Liam notices that he’s starting to feel emotional all of a sudden. Bloody hell, is he really gonna be one of those people who cry at weddings? And this is the love of his life’s wedding? What the fuck? He’s going insane. But as he scans the crowd, a lot of people are tearing up too. Even Perrie.

When she reaches Zayn, Liam hears him tell her she’s beautiful, and well, ouch, but smile right? That’s what they all say. To Liam’s surprise, Perrie just smiles at Zayn, and leans towards Liam a bit more, she whispers, for only the two of them to hear, “Thank you.” And then tears ran through her cheeks but she showed him a smile. And then went on to where the preacher was.

Liam had this feeling in his chest. It was a weird feeling, but it lightened him up from just hearing those two words from Perrie. Thank you for what? For not telling Zayn ahead of time? For not ruining the best day of her life? For not marrying the man of  _their_ dreams? A thousand questions ran through his mind, he was confused over a lot of things. But he knows something he’s certain of, the moment Perrie said those two words to him:  _He let Zayn go._  He knows it’s too early to say that. But there was peace in him now. Peace, because he knows that Zayn will be happy. And that he  _will_ be too, maybe not now, not tomorrow, but he will be. And that’s enough for him. Because, well, when you love someone, it doesn’t necessarily mean you end up together. Sometimes, being happy because the one you love is happy is enough. Even if it’s not with you.

Liam looks at Louis during the bride and groom’s exchange of rings and vows. And the dreaded “Speak now or forever hold your peace” and the almost gave Liam a heart attack “ _I do_ ”. Louis, Harry and Niall were the only people he would look at during these times, because they knew. They  _understood._  And although them making funny faces don’t fully take away the pain, it’ll do for now.

_________________ 

The reception is packed, but very beautiful. One Direction made a reappearance after a year of “breaking up”, but we don’t actually call it that. Louis insists we say, “One Direction didn’t break up, they moved on” And yeah that brought the fans, the team and themselves to tears. Who knew those five idiots who lost the X Factor would be maudlin when they disbanded? No one expected that.

Anyway, One direction, minus Zayn of course, sang some of their hit love songs. Namely, You and I, One thing, Little Things, Through the dark and Fireproof, and wait for it, this is gonna hurt some of those ziam shippers in the past, yes they sang, 18.

They even covered Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud for the bride and groom’s first dance. Which was cliché, we made it clear to Zayn and Perrie that it although it was a great song, it was the most predictable song they could ever choose for their first dance. But they insisted. It was good though. Definitely better than what Niall suggested. Let’s not even go there.

After dinner, it was time for the speeches. From respective family members, and then from the maid of honor and then, lastly, the best man.

Liam tuned out the other speeches because he was kind of freaking out. What the fuck was he supposed to say? “Good luck and be happy having something I always dreamed of?” Fuck.  _Fuck._ He knew he should’ve declined, he  _should’ve_ listened to Louis when he told Liam that he should’ve been the best man. He should have said no. And wow, this situation has made him quote Taylor Swift songs. Is this really what his life has become?

“And now let’s give it up for the best man, Liam Payne as he gives his speech to the newly wed.” The host’s voice rings in Liam’s ears.

He takes a deep breath. “I have known Zayn for almost 7 years. And through all those years, I have never, not even a second, questioned why so many people love him. He has great talent, and an even greater heart.” He winks at them both. “When we met, I immediately knew that he would make it, I knew that he would reach his dreams, because if anyone in the world deserved it, it was him. But what I didn’t expect was that we’d reach those dreams, together. He immediately became my best mate, sorry boys” Because he hears Louis’ loud comment of disapproval while the crowd laughs. “And one thing I have also realized while being friends with Zayn is that, although he seems like this pensive and “keep to yourself kind of guy” he is actually a giant softie and someone you can always count on when you feel like complete sh – poop, sorry, almost forgot there were kids here.” The crowd laughs. “But on a serious note, Zayn is one of the most wonderful people I have ever had the privilege of meeting and there is nothing I would ever wish for him less than complete and utter happiness. And I just want to thank this beautiful woman here; who we call the bride, for giving that to him. You both deserve each other and I am honored to be stood here and witness such a wonderful story. It makes me want to hurry up and find the love of my life already.” He chuckles. “Perrie, if you break my best mate’s heart, always know that the best man will have every right to take him back.” Liam teases. “I’m kidding. Best wishes to both of you. To the bride and groom!” He lifts his wine glass in acknowledgement as they do the same.

 

 

The party continues and everybody is just having a good time. Liam was scanning the crowd when he noticed that the newly wed was no longer in their seats and more people crowded the exit. He pushes off his seat and hurries to the crowd.

“Say good bye to the newly wed!”

“Have a great honeymoon!”

“Don’t come back unless you’re having kids already!”

Liam hears and he tries to push against the overwhelming amount of people, to see them, to see Zayn. “ZAYN!” he calls. More pushing and more voices have screamed their wishes to them. “Excuse me,” Liam still tries to push through the sea of people, “ZAYN!” He finds it of no use so he just lets himself get dragged by the people back to where he came from.

Liam sighs deeply holding back the feeling of pain and disappointment of not getting to say goodbye to his best friend even if he’d be back in a few weeks.

Two hands grab his shoulders from behind, turns him around and puts him in what could possibly be the tightest hug he’s ever received. And that’s saying something. Liam hugs Zayn back tightly and mumbles quietly against his shoulder, “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Zayn smiles at him, “Thank you, Liam.”

After the hug, Liam pulls away and pushes Zayn off him. “You’re such a dork. Now go! I’ve said good bye, no need to keep everyone waiting.”

Zayn laughs and walks away as Liam turns around.

“ _Liam!”_

_“_ What?” He says with fake annoyance. He turns to Zayn.

“I love you!” Zayn shouts.

Liam chuckles fondly. “I love you too, you fucking heart breaker. Now hurry the fuck up and go!”

They look at each other for one last time and go their separate ways. Zayn to their limo, and Liam back to his table the reception area.

Liam smiles as he sits back down. This was supposed to be the worst day of his life. Instead, it was a day of realization that you can’t always get what you want, no matter how much you want it. And even if it hurts, there’s always an assurance that everything will fall into place. Eventually, Liam’ll also find his happiness. And he knows that Zayn will support him all the way.

A familiar beat along with Louis’ voice rings along the speakers of the dance floor.

“Now, I’m sure you all know this song. And one of the original singers of this song has said that their was a point in his life where this actually annoyed him.” The crowd laughs. “Well, a big ‘fuck you asshole’ to that singer because this is a song that everyone should turn up to.” He then gets off the stage and makes his way to Liam, grabs his hand forcing him to stand up.

_You’re insecure, don’t know what for_

_You’re turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

They both laugh as they dance. “Cheer up, mother fucker. We’ll end this day happily, yeah?” Louis tells him.

“Don’t quote our songs to make me feel better you nut.” Liam scowls playfully.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

Niall and Harry join them not long after that. And the four of them end up dancing to the song that started everything.

_You don’t know oh –oh_

_You don’t know you’re beautiful_

_That’s what makes you beautiful_

They group hug for probably the millionth time that day.

“Thank you.” Liam says as he pulls away.

They pull him back right in after that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Not that much of a writer.


End file.
